<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esprit Brisé by MiladyAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644857">Esprit Brisé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna'>MiladyAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Harry Potter est fou, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'esprit d'une personne est fragile et un voyage dans le monde des morts peu le briser. Harry n'a plus jamais été le même après que Voldemort l'est tuer dans la forêt interdite. HPDM OS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Esprit Brisé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attention cette histoire parle de suicide si vous n'aimez pas ça ne la lisez pas !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry clignait des yeux pour s’habituer à la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine. Allongé sur un matelas confortable, il n’avait aucune envie de se lever. Le plafond blanc était couvert de centaines de fissures qui se divisaient comme une rivière. </p><p> </p><p>Il y en avait tellement, une… deux… trois… </p><p> </p><p>Trop occupé à compter, il ne fit pas attention à son environnement. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme, habillée de longues robes blanches. Elle s’approcha du lit de son patient avec un plateau repas. </p><p> </p><p>Avec grand soin, elle lui attrapa la taille pour le faire s'asseoir. La tête toujours fixée vers le plafond, il ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu’un le touchait. </p><p> </p><p>Habituée, l'infirmière lui attrapa délicatement le menton pour lui baisser la tête. Les yeux qui autrefois étaient d’un vert éclatant étaient devenus sombres et brumeux. Ses yeux devinrent plus clairs, prenant conscience que quelqu'un était avec lui. </p><p> </p><p>Mécaniquement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour être nourri avec une étrange bouillie grise. Ne prenant même pas la peine de mâcher, il avalait la mixture, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait faire ça. </p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi cette femme lui faisait ça ? Il voulait continuer à regarder les fissures ! </p><p> </p><p>Il ferma la bouche n’acceptant plus aucune bouchée. Il retourna dans sa contemplation du plafond, n’entendant pas le soupir épuisé de l'infirmière. </p><p> </p><p>Elle rangea le plateau et quitta la chambre. Laissant derrière elle son patient qui vivait désormais dans un monde différent du leur. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry regardait la sublime femme devant lui, ou plutôt ses cheveux. Ils étaient bruns, épais et touffus. Harry adorait passer ses doigts dedans et jouer avec les boucles. </p><p> </p><p>Il s’amusa rapidement à faire des tresses, ne voyant pas le regard humide d’Hermione. A ses côtés, se tenait un garçon roux qui lui tenait amoureusement la main. Lui aussi avait les yeux humides et remplis de tristesse. </p><p> </p><p>Harry ne l’avait même pas vu, trop concentré avec la sublime chevelure de la femme.  </p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione essayaient de voir leur meilleur ami le plus souvent possible. Sauf qu’à chaque fois, ils finissaient en larmes. Hantés par le regard perdu de leur ami. </p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait déjà cinq mois que la guerre était finie et qu’Harry avait sombré dans la maladie. Au début, il oubliait des petits trucs ou perdait son regard au loin. </p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, son état s'est rapidement aggravé jusqu'à ce qu’il n’y ai plus rien d’Harry en lui.   </p><p> </p><p>Hermione quitta la chambre en larmes, les bras de Ron autour de ses épaules. Lui-même serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. </p><p> </p><p>Leur ami avait disparu après cette nuit fatidique, où il est mort sous le sort mortel du sombre sorcier. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Plick… plock.... plick… plock...</p><p> </p><p>Le bruit des gouttes qui tombent dans l’eau.</p><p> </p><p>Plock… plick… plock</p><p> </p><p>Une si douce chanson pour ses oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>Plick… plock…</p><p> </p><p>Le robinet fut resserré pour arrêter la fuite. Relevant la tête d’un coup, ses yeux se fixèrent sur une forme trouble. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à voir qui c’était ?</p><p> </p><p>Était-il devenu aveugle ? Sourd ? Pourquoi sa douce chanson s’était elle arrêtée ? </p><p> </p><p>Des frissons parcoururent son corps alors que le froid mordait sa chair et ses os. Entourant ses jambes nues avec ses bras pour se réchauffer, Harry se balançait d’avant en arrière. </p><p> </p><p>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? murmurait-il en continu.</p><p> </p><p>Des mains douces et pourtant puissantes vinrent desserrer sa prise sur ses jambes.  On le prit ensuite dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de lui faire quitter la froideur de l’eau.</p><p>Son nez contre la peau nacré, Harry arrêta ses paroles insensées, concentré sur l'odeur de l’homme qui le portait. Son parfum était aussi chaleureux que ses bras, faisant remonter un souvenir lointain des méandres de l’esprit de l’élu. </p><p> </p><p>Il voyait le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir une main chaude contre la sienne. Un baiser amoureux sur sa joue. Des milliers de petits êtres de lumière danser autour de lui. </p><p> </p><p>C’est la fraîcheur du matelas contre son dos de nouveau habillé qui le fit reprendre conscience.</p><p> </p><p>Les bras chauds le quittèrent. </p><p> </p><p>Paniqué, il attrapa le bras gauche de l’homme en criant : Da !</p><p> </p><p>-Da… da… da… répétait-il avec sa voix fissurée. </p><p> </p><p>Da ne devait pas partir ! </p><p> </p><p>Si Da partait, il retournerait dans le froid et les ténèbres!</p><p> </p><p>Les bras chauds revinrent l’entourer et Harry se pelotonna contre lui. </p><p> </p><p>Boum ! Boum ! Boum !</p><p> </p><p>Son cœur battait contre son oreille et Harry avait décidé que c’était sa nouvelle musique préférée. </p><p> </p><p>Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit sans entendre de rire affreux ou ressentant le froid qui paralysait son cœur et ses émotions. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Il sursauta au son des pleurs. Son regard se détachant des feuilles colorées d’automne, qui tremblaient sous les caprices du vent. Il lança un regard perçant autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit monstre aux couleurs changeantes poussait des cris continus. </p><p> </p><p>Il avança son bras osseux jusqu'à la minuscule créature. Faisant reculer la femme qui tenait le bambin et augmenter par la même occasion les hurlements du petit.</p><p> </p><p>Posant sa main sur les mèches volatiles du jeune garçon, Harry admirait leurs couleurs changer. </p><p> </p><p>Andromeda Tonk qui avait resserré sa prise sur son petit-fils se calma. Harry n’allait pas faire de mal à Teddy. Qu’avait-elle donc pensée ? Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à personne.</p><p> </p><p>Sous le toucher curieux de son parrain, Teddy calma ses pleurs pour mieux observer le monstre qui était assis devant lui. </p><p> </p><p>Un morceau de tissu trop grand couvrait le haut du corps de l’homme. La peau grise, maladive laissait paraître les os et les veines qui s’étendait sous sa chaire. Le visage creux, les yeux rouge enfoncés dans leurs orbites, le regardaient étrangement. </p><p> </p><p>Des cheveux longs, sales et emmêlés descendaient en cascade dans son dos, cachant les os de sa colonne, qui saillaient sous sa peau. Une main effrayante qui pourtant ne dégageait que chaleur et amour, caressait ses cheveux. </p><p> </p><p>Le monstre n’était pas méchant, il était juste différent. Venant à cette conclusion, le Métamorphomage prit l’étrange main pour la serrer contre lui avant de faire un rire heureux.</p><p> </p><p>Cette étrange mélodie fit couler des larmes le long des joues d’Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Une étrange douleur compressait son cœur, un sentiment de perte creusait un gouffre dans sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>Qu’avait-il perdu ? Était-ce important ?  </p><p> </p><p>Il n’arrivait pas à savoir. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, il pouvait ressentir de la joie. Une joie qui faisait battre son cœur et chasser le froid de son être.</p><p> </p><p>Jouant avec les mains et les pieds de Teddy, Harry souriait, malgré l’écoulement constant de ses larmes.</p><p> </p><p>Sa joie et sa douleur s'entremêlaient, créant un ballet d’émotion que son esprit et son corps ne pouvait supporter. </p><p> </p><p>Cette nuit-là, il hurla silencieusement les noms des êtres chers qu’il avait perdu dans cette triste guerre, fantômes de son passé qui venaient souvent le hanter. Murmurant incessamment aux creux de ses oreilles. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Le bois sous ses doigts était rugueux avec de nombreuses fentes produites par le temps. Chantonnant une chanson pour lui-même, il apprenait l’histoire de la table sous la pulpe de ses doigts.</p><p> </p><p>Tantôt sombre, une ancienne tache de vin. Éraflé, des couteaux plantés dans le bois. Lisse, une assiette poser encore et encore pour festoyer. </p><p> </p><p>Autour de lui, plusieurs ombres dansaient. Un bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles, des discussions qu’il ne pouvait comprendre. </p><p> </p><p>Une femme aux cheveux de feu était assise à ses côtés. Ses yeux chocolatés regardaient son fils adoptif avec amour. Molly prit une serviette pour lui attacher autour du cou. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils tache le pull qu’elle lui avait cousu.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry se tournant vers elle, lui fit un sourire édenté alors qu’il remuait la tête au rythme d’une musique que lui seul connaissait. Il balançait ses pieds sous sa chaise, comme un enfant trop petit pour toucher le sol.</p><p> </p><p>La cinquantenaire caressa doucement la joue creuse du garçon, avant de lui tendre une cuillère remplie de soupe. Enfin coopératif, Harry mangea avidement ne quittant pas ses yeux chaleureux. </p><p> </p><p>Essuyant sa bouche après chaque bouchée, Molly était heureuse qu’il veuille enfin manger. Après cinq échecs consécutifs, elle avait enfin réussi à lui faire avaler un peu de soupe.</p><p> </p><p>C’était peut-être un miracle de Noël, mais ce soir Harry termina toute son assiette. </p><p> </p><p>Ron porta ensuite son ami jusqu'à son lit où lui et Hermione s’allongèrent autour de d’Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Entouré par leurs corps chaleureux, Harry ferma les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Assise près de la cheminée, Molly serrait un pull avec la lettre F cousue dessus. C’était la première fois qu’elle fêtait Noël sans ses fils. Fred était mort et Harry n’était qu'un mirage du jeune homme qu'il était avant. </p><p> </p><p>Deux de ses enfants étaient mort pendant la bataille. Malgré les mois qui s’étaient écoulés, la douleur de la perte ne disparaissait pas. Arthur vint rapidement la rejoindre, pleurant lui aussi pour la perte de leurs deux enfants. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Un ange caressait ses cheveux. Elle avait des yeux bleus azurés et des cheveux blonds volatiles. Sa main était douce contre son cuir chevelu, le faisant presque ronronner de bonheur. </p><p> </p><p>Sa voix enchanteresse le berçait, le faisant somnoler sur ses genoux. </p><p> </p><p>-Tu dois moins entendre leurs voix maintenant… oh tu t’es endormi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle enleva son collier de bouchon de Bièraubeurre pour le mettre autour du cou d’Harry.</p><p> </p><p>-Les Nargles resteront loin de toi grâce à ça…</p><p> </p><p>Harry remua pour se rapprocher d’elle. Souriante, elle continua de caresser les cheveux de l’ancien Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>-Dans deux mois ça fera un an que la guerre aura eu lieu. Une cérémonie va avoir lieu à Poudlard et le ministre veut que tu sois présent. Hermione et Ron ne veulent pas t’y emmener... </p><p> </p><p>Elle regarda la forme endormie sur ses jambes les yeux dans les vagues.</p><p> </p><p>-Certain pensent que ce qui t’es arrivé est malheureux… moi je pense que la mort aime jouer avec ceux qui ont déjouer le destin… </p><p> </p><p>Elle s’éloigna sans réveiller son ami et lui embrassa le front.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu diras bonjour à Fred pour moi ? Il est l’une des rares personnes à ne jamais s’être moqué de moi.</p><p> </p><p>Quittant la salle d’un pas léger, sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques qu’elle seule pouvait comprendre. </p><p> </p><p>Quoi… que ? </p><p> </p><p>Harry était comme elle… il avait survécu à la mort et elle se vengeait. </p><p> </p><p>Sauf que lui l’a déjouée deux fois…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Les fleurs sentaient bon. A son toucher, les pétales sursautaient en dégageant des paillettes multicolores. </p><p> </p><p>C’était amusant. </p><p> </p><p>Harry jouait avec les nombreuses fleurs qui était soudainement apparues dans sa chambre. </p><p> </p><p>Il tapait des mains pour faire voler les paillettes qui s’y étaient accrochés.  </p><p> </p><p>Neville le regardait jouer, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait sélectionné chaque plante, s’assurant qu’elles n’étaient pas dangereuses et qu’elles allaient amuser son ami. </p><p> </p><p>Lors de ses premières visites, il avait essayé de faire prendre conscience à Harry qu’il était là. Il avait aussi essayé de le faire parler… mais rien n’y faisait.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait donc changé de méthode, préférant faire sourire Harry en le faisant s’amuser, qu’en essayant de guérir son esprit qui était déjà condamné. </p><p> </p><p>Neville savait comment s’occuper d’un malade comme Harry. Chaque fois qu’il le regardait, il voyait ses parents se refléter en lui.</p><p> </p><p>Quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer Drago, Neville fût choqué de voir Harry se retourner vers lui. </p><p> </p><p>Comme un enfant voulant être porté, il leva les bras en criant : Da !</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire rempli de remords naquit sur les lèvres de l’ancien Serpentard qui portait désormais l’uniforme de Saint-Mungo. Il décoiffa Harry affectueusement avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front. </p><p> </p><p>Puis, il regarda autour de lui et il se figea comme un cerf prit dans les phares quand il vit que Neville était aussi dans la pièce. </p><p> </p><p>Tous deux se regardèrent, Drago avait les yeux remplis de peur. D’un commun accord, ils quittèrent Harry pour s’entretenir en dehors de sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Harry regardait Da partir sans même qu’il ne lui ait fait un câlin. </p><p> </p><p>Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?</p><p> </p><p>La panique prenant possession de lui, il bougea frénétiquement les bras. Les pots de céramique qui l’entouraient explosèrent en plusieurs morceaux au sol. </p><p> </p><p>Morceaux qui lacérèrent sa peau sans que le brun ne sente la douleur. </p><p> </p><p>Non, la seule douleur qui comptait pour lui était celle de son cœur qui s'obscurcissait comme ses pensées. </p><p> </p><p>Heureusement, Da revint rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras. La tête enfouie dans son cou, il ne sentit même pas que Da guérissait avec soin les blessures qu’il s’était infligé. </p><p> </p><p>Il était dans les bras de Da, l’endroit où il était le plus en sécurité. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry jouait avec un étrange cube composé de petits carrés qu’il pouvait bouger. C’était Da qui lui avait donné et il adorait tourner et retourner les pièces pour créer des motifs colorés.</p><p> </p><p>Une foule nombreuse s’était amassé autour de lui et plusieurs journalistes le prirent en photo. Ginny qui poussait la chaise roulante d’Harry regardait son frère et son petit ami essayer d’éloigner ces corbeaux affamés. </p><p> </p><p>Dean revint rapidement à ses côtés pour la remplacer. Suivant le chemin sinueux, ils marchèrent entourés de leurs amis jusqu’au lieu de la cérémonie. </p><p> </p><p>Une estrade avait été placée au centre du parc de Poudlard où le premier ministre allait inaugurer les un an de la bataille. Il allait aussi commémorer les nombreux sorciers et sorcières mort aux combats. </p><p> </p><p>Harry avait tout de même été invité. Malgré son état, il était toujours le héros national de la Grande-Bretagne. </p><p> </p><p>Son entourage, par contre, aurait préféré qu’il reste à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas qu’elle pouvait être la réaction d’Harry s’il retournait sur le lieu de sa mort.</p><p> </p><p>Le brun avait pleuré comme un enfant en voyant Poudlard. Ginny l’avait tout de suite serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter. </p><p> </p><p>Pendant la cérémonie, Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder les lanternes flotter au-dessus de lui. </p><p> </p><p>Il tendit le bras pour en toucher une, mais c’était chaud. Trop chaud.</p><p> </p><p>Il se vit entouré de flammes, des cris horrifiques résonnant dans ses oreilles. Les voix vinrent chuchoter inlassablement autour de lui. </p><p> </p><p>Les mains sur les oreilles, il se balançait d’avant en arrière. </p><p> </p><p>Son cri de douleur avait interrompu le discours du Ministre de la magie. Tout le monde regardait le garçon qui avait survécu.  </p><p> </p><p>Mais avait-il vraiment survécu ? </p><p> </p><p>Son corps oui, mais pas son esprit. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Drago regardait Harry dormir contre lui. Depuis qu’il avait su où il était, il avait supplié pour devenir médecin. </p><p> </p><p>Il était rapidement devenu l'infirmier personnel d’Harry, car tout le monde s'était rendu compte de l’effet positif qu’il avait sur le jeune garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Chaque jour, il s’occupait d’Harry, le faisant boire, manger, laver, habiller... </p><p> </p><p>Son cœur saignant de douleur car il savait qu’il aurait pu empêcher ça. S’il avait écouté Harry le moment venu et fuit avec lui. </p><p> </p><p>Accepter l’offre de Dumbledore, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. </p><p> </p><p>Préférant écouter son esprit plutôt que son cœur, il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Condamnant Harry à cette existence.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux remplis de larmes, il regardait la fiole qu’il tenait serrée contre son cœur. </p><p> </p><p>Il ne voulait pas faire ça… </p><p> </p><p>Pourtant, les paroles de son chère et tendre lui revinrent en mémoire malgré les nombreuses années passées.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry et Drago main dans la main regardait les fées virevolter sous le ciel étoilé. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Caressant leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Un baiser interdit, preuve d’un amour impossible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>Harry le regardait les yeux remplis de passion. Sa main rugueuse et pourtant chaude caressa la peau nacrée de son amour.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Je t’aime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Moi aussi je t’aime, souffla Drago, la gorge serrée.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il ne méritait pas son amour, il ne méritait pas ses caresses, ni ses mots doux. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry était la pomme du jardin d’Eden qu’il ne fallait pas manger. Pourtant, le serpent en lui l’avait tenté et il avait croqué dans le fruit interdit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-J’aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse. Si jamais il m’arrive quelque chose pendant la guerre-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Tu ne mourras pas ! Je serai là pour te protéger !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Je ne parle pas de mourir, amour, souffla affectueusement le brun. Je… parle de quelque chose de bien pire que la mort… Si cela venait à m’arriver, promets-moi de m’aider à aller de l’autre côté du voile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ?! sanglota-t-il.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Car tu es mon âme sœur et que je sais que tu le feras.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Alors je veux que tu fasses la même chose avec moi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Bien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Les mains liées ensemble, ils firent ce pacte fatidique.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drago s’assit près d’Harry, scellant leurs mains ensemble. Positionné de la même manière que cette nuit-là.  </p><p> </p><p>-On est le 2 mai… depuis exactement dix minutes. Il prit une profonde respiration pour s’encourager à continuer. Ça fait exactement seize ans que la guerre est finie... et on sait tout deux que ton état est définitif. </p><p> </p><p>Il détacha sa main de celle du brun, pour se cacher le visage.</p><p> </p><p>-Rose est adorable comme toujours. Elle adore entendre des histoires sur toi, petit chanceux va, ricana le blond. Hugo est un ange comme toujours. Teddy est le champion de Quidditch de son équipe… je crois même qu'il a une petite copine.</p><p> </p><p>Il regarda la forme allongée à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>-Je pense que tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il détournait le regard de son seul et unique amour.</p><p> </p><p>-Ma… ma mère ne me presse plus pour que je quitte tes côtés… Merde, je dois sûrement me répéter. Je deviens sénile peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Les larmes quittèrent ses yeux, inondant ses joues.</p><p> </p><p>-Avant hier, Ron m'a retrouvé évanoui chez moi… Tes amis sont de véritables pots de colle. Ils savent que je me bourre la gueule avant le 2 mai…</p><p> </p><p>Il serre encore plus fort la bouteille contre son cœur.</p><p> </p><p>-Je… je pense qu'Hermione à comprit mais qu'elle n'ose pas en parler. Elle sait ce que tu m'as demandé et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de respecter ta parole.</p><p> </p><p>Il caressa le menton du brun, couvert d'une barbe épaisse. Harry ouvrit les yeux avant de tendre la main en disant : Dra !</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait plusieurs années que Da s'était transformé en Dra. Donnant un espoir de guérison qui fut rapidement oubliée. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron avaient rapidement abandonné l’espoir de retrouver leur meilleur ami. Pourtant, ils avaient présenté leurs enfants à Harry. Il était tout de même leur oncle malgré la maladie.</p><p> </p><p>-J’ai fait toutes les recherches possibles.... J’ai tenté de nombreux sorts… même des sombres pour essayer de te sauver. Pourtant, ça n'a pas fonctionné.</p><p> </p><p>Harry posa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes du blond. Réconforté par le toucher chaleureux, Drago posa sa propre main sur celle du brun.</p><p> </p><p>-Je… je pense qu'il est temps que je tienne ma promesse, sanglota-il. Je… je sais que je détesterais être dans un tel état et je t'ai fait attendre tant d'années.</p><p> </p><p>Il quitta le toucher réconfortant du brun pour déboucher le flacon.</p><p> </p><p>-La seule pensée de te perdre me détruit. J'ai… pris une nouvelle décision... on le fera ensemble. Je n’étais pas à tes côtés comme je te l’avais promis ce jour-là et... maintenant je suis avec toi. </p><p> </p><p>Se tournant vers son unique amour, il vit deux yeux verts le transpercer. </p><p> </p><p>-Je t’aime Harry.</p><p> </p><p>-Dra.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut le seul mot d'Harry. Il ne savait rien dire d'autre. Pourtant, le cœur de Drago se gonfla d'amour. Son nom, qui pourtant n'était pas correctement dit, était comme un "je t'aime"</p><p> </p><p>Sanglotant ouvertement, il avala le contenu de la fiole avant de se pencher et d’embrasser le brun avec tout son amour.  </p><p> </p><p>Partageant leurs derniers baiser, leur dernier souffle, partageant le poison qui stoppa le chant de leurs cœurs.</p><p> </p><p>Main dans la main, ils sautèrent de l’autre côté du voile, accueilli par un monde méconnu des vivants.</p><p> </p><p>On trouva leurs corps les mains liées par un sort qui ne pouvaient les séparer. Une note d’adieu caché dans les vêtements du blond. </p><p> </p><p>Un sourire heureux gravé sur leurs lèvres, ils avaient quitté le monde des vivants ensemble. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>